shadow_fleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Akira Class
Category: Heavy Cruiser Akira class 1.jpg Akira class.jpg Akira USS_Thunderchild.jpg Expected Duration: 80 years Time Between Resupply: 3 Year Time Between Refit: 5 Years Personnel Officers: 115 Enlisted Crew: 400 Marines: 96 Civilians: 100 Maximum (Evacuation) Capacity: 4500 Speed Impulse Speed: .75c Maximum Impulse Speed: .95c Cruising Velocity: Warp 6 Maximum Velocity: Warp 9.4 Emergency Velocity: Warp 9.8 (for 12 Hours) Dimensions Length: 464m Width: 316m Height: 87m Displacement: 3,055,000 mt Decks: 22 Hull Data Outer Hull: OH-4 Inner Hull: IH-4 Personnel Systems Crew Quarters: *Basic: 400 *Expanded: 75 *Luxury: 35 *Unusual: 20 Enviromental Systems *Basic Life-Support **Reserve Life-Support **Emergency Life-Support, including 42 Emergency Shelters *Gravity Systems *Food Replicators *Medical Facility: Class 8 *Recreational Facilites: Rating 6 *Personnel Transport: Turbolift and Jeffferies Tubes *Fire Suppresion System *Cargo Holds: 3 (decks 5 and 6) **100,000 cubic meter holds each **Industrial Replicators ***Small Replicator network ***2 Large Units (cargo bay 1&2) *Escape Pods: 180 **4 persons each at 86 manhours Propulsion System Warp Drive *Nacelles: Type 6E8 **Plasma Injection System: Type H Impulse Engines *Class 8: 2 (Aft Saucer Section, Aft terminus on Engineering spars) Power System Warp Core *Class 10/P-3 Impulse Engines: 2 *Class 8 Auxiliary Fusion Reactors: 4 Emergency Power: Type E Electro-Plasma System: Type 30 renforcement Operation Systems Bridge: *Consoles: **Captain's Command Station **Engineering **Enviromental **Flight Control (Conn) **Operation Management (Ops) **Science **Tactical *Captains Ready Room *Conference Room (Observation Lounge) Auxilary Control Room: Control Tower Seperation System: Saucer Seperation Computers: *Core 1: Saucer Section Port *Core 2: Saucer Section Starboard *Core 3: Control Tower *Optical Data Network Navigational Deflector: Range 150,000 km Sensors: *Long Range Sensors **Type 6 ***High Resolution: 5 ly ***Low Resolution: 16 ly **Strength: Class 9 **Gain: Class Beta **Coverage: Standard *Lateral Sensors **Strength: Class 9 **Gain: Class Beta **Coverage: Standard *Probes: 40 **Class: ***I: 6 ***II: 5 ***III: 5 ***IV: 5 ***V: 5 ***VI: 4 ***VII: 4 ***VIII: 3 ***IX: 3 Flight Control System: *Auto Pilot: Class (FC)4-C2 *Navigational Computer: **Main: Class 3 **Backups: 1 *Inertial Dampening System: **Main: 4 ***Strength: 9 **Backup: 6 ***Strength: 6 Communication system: *Class 9 **Strength: 9 **Security: Class Delta **Basic Uprating: Class Alpha **Emergency Communication: Yes Tractor Beams: *Aft Ventral: Class Delta *Foward Dorsal: Class Gamma *Each Shuttlebay: Class Alpha Transporters: *Personnel: 4 **Pads: 4 **Emmiter/Reciever Array: Type P6 **Energizing/Transition Coils: Class H *Emergency: 4 **Pads: 20 **Emmiter/Reciever Array: Type E3 **Energizing/Transition Coils: Class H *Cargo: 4 **Pads: 400 kg **Emmiter/Reciever Array: Type C3 **Energizing/Transition Coils: Class H **Location: ***Shuttlebay Central Zone: 1 ***Cargobay: 1 each Security System: *Rating: 4 *Anti-Intruder System: Yes *Internal Forcefields Science Systems: *Rating: 2 *Labratories: 16 Auxiliary Craft Shuttlebays: 1 Fighters *Raptor Space Superiority Fighter: 6 Runabouts *Danube Runabout: 2 *Delta Flyer Runabout: 1 *Talon Scout: 1 Shuttles *Type 9 Shuttle: 4 *Type 10 Shuttle: 2 *Type 11 Shuttle: 4 Transports *Firefly Transport: 1 *Wyvern Hopper: 4 Workpods *Brunel Workpod: 4 Armament Defensive Systems *Ablative Armour Phasers *Type X Array: 6 **Saucer Dorsal **Saucer Ventral (Port and Starboard) **Saucer Aft (Port and Starboard) **Control Tower Dorsal Shielding Systems *Standard Deflector Shielding Torpedos * Photon Torpedo Launcher: 15 ** Foward Ventral: 1 (Beneath Deflector) ** Saucer Foward Ventral: 3 (Beneath Shuttlebay Doors) ** Saucer Aft: 2 (1 Port, 1 Starboard) ** Saucer Dorsal: 4 (2 Port, 2 Starboard) ** Foward Tower: 4 ** Aft Tower: 1 **Photon Torpedoes: 900 *Tri-Cobalt Devices: 3 Description The Akira Class Crusier features two unique structural elements, a roll-cage that raises above sauser section, decks A-D, and a through-and-through shuttlebay located on decks 11 and 12. Related Pages *Ship Database Category:Starship Class Category:Federation Starship Classes